


Baby Preparation

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: April Fluff 2020 [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Preparing for 3rd gen
Relationships: Bex Merlyn / Isaac Regan, Liv Harper / HD Ramon
Series: April Fluff 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Baby Preparation

It was a normal Saturday morning for the Merlyn/Regan duo. Bex was out shopping with Liv, Isaac was at home playing a game with HD. This was how most Saturdays went. If HD and Liv weren't in Star City, Bex and Isaac would just hang around the house, maybe they would stop by to see their parents but since they see them most weekdays, they usually just stay around the house. This weekend, they had their friends to keep them company.

Liv was about 6 months pregnant and she and HD were in the city to make sure that their Star City apartment was prepared for a baby. Liv was doing most of the shopping, HD and Isaac would show up at the apartment later in the day to put the baby things together. HD would usually have someone else, literally anyone else, help him with this, but Bex has just found out she was pregnant and HD was forcing Isaac to help him so that he knows what he's doing when it's his turn to prepare in a couple of months.

A few hours passed since Liv and Bex left, when they returned, they only had a few bags in hand.

Isaac and HD turned their heads to look over the back of the couch at the girls as they walked in. HD raised an eyebrow at the single bag in Liv's hand, it looked like a shoe box but bigger. He assumed it was more diapers because everyone keeps telling them that you can never have enough.

Isaac didn't think much of the things in Bex's hands, he just stood up and helped her bring them over to the couch. Bex handed him two bags with no concern, she held the third bag behind her back.

"I got you something." She said, a smile spreading across her face.

Isaac, having known Bex since they were 3, laughed nervously as he turned back to look at her. "What is it?"

"We're gonna have a living breathing child in 9 months." Bex stated, moving around Isaac to stand in the center of the living room, she turned to face him again and held out the bag. "I want to make sure that you're prepared."

"That we're prepared?" Isaac reached for the bag.

Bex shook her head. "I've been working with babies for years. I wanna make sure you're prepared." She handed him the bag and crossed her arms.

HD stood up and walked to Isaac's side, looking over his shoulder at what was in the bag. Isaac grabbed onto the box in the bag and pulled the bag away from it, revealing one of those high school baby robots. Isaac never had to do one of those, he never took the classes to get an actual robot baby.

"I'm a dad!" He said excitedly, showing the box to HD.

"Congratulations." He replied, looking at the box as Isaac ripped it open to get the baby and the accessories out of it.

"Are you jealous? I'm experiencing the joys of fatherhood months before you." He asked, looking at HD, still ripping the box apart.

"Nah, I'm good." He crossed his arms, taking a step back so that Isaac doesn't accidentally hit him as he pulls the cardboard apart.

"Are you sure?" Liv asked from behind the couch.

"Yeah, pretty sure."

Liv shrugged, holding up the bag in her hand. "Well, what if you could experience the joys of fatherhood too?"

HD closed his eyes, sighed, then walked over to Liv and took the bag. "Why?" He asked, taking the box out of the bag.

"We're both dads!" Isaac said, finally grabbing the baby from the box and holding it.

"I'm supposed to enjoy these last few months of not having a baby." HD sighed again, gently taking the box apart to get the baby out. It didn't take him nearly as long as Isaac, who was just ripping every inch of the cardboard for no reason.

"Twins!" Isaac pointed between HD's baby and his.

Bex and Liv sat down on the couch, watching the boys. HD, while reluctant, held onto the baby as if it were real. Isaac played with his as if he were a 5 year old little girl playing with a baby doll. Liv looked over at Bex, she shrugged.

"I've got plenty of time to train him."

HD looked up at Isaac. "You're going to hurt your baby."

"He likes to bounce."

"He likes to be secure."

"Twins are not always the same." Isaac told him, still bouncing his baby at arms distance.

HD looked over at Bex. "I tried to tell you before you married him what you were getting into."

She shrugged again. "I have time." She looked over at Isaac who was now spinning with the baby. After a few spins, Isaac accidentally lost grip on it, swinging it onto the chair. It started to cry.

Isaac looked at everyone in the room, then walked over to the baby. "Don't worry about it."

HD looked back over at Bex. "Maybe not enough."


End file.
